Beautiful Eyes
by BertLover
Summary: All Kurt had ever wanted was a boyfriend who would make him feel special and loved. So when he meets Blaine Anderson, all these romantic dreams of his that once felt so farfetched become possible. Blaine's different from anyone Kurt had ever met. He teaches Kurt to look deeply, not with his eyes, but with his heart. Klaine AU. Blind!Blaine.


**A/N: So, I'm back and roaring away with this new piece! The idea just wouldn't go away. Hope it's a crowd pleaser. :)**

* * *

Kurt breathed deeply, relishing the marvelously crisp feel of autumn. The air felt incredibly clean, the colors were just phenomenal, and the chill in the air gave him an excuse to break out his most fabulous scarves.

Kurt had his fingers linked casually with Mercedes and Tina as they strolled lazily toward the cute park down the street from Tina's house. The girls on either side of him were engaged in a fierce gossip session, but Kurt paid them no mind. His thoughts were elsewhere…

His friends were great. They really were. They made him feel loved and safe and a part of a group. But there comes a time in everyone's life when they just need that little bit _more._

Kurt looked down and sighed. He just wanted someone to hold hands with. Day and night he dreamed of a beautiful, compassionate, loving prince swooping in to remedy his stolen first kiss. The handholding and cheek-kisses with the girls just didn't fill the emptiness in his heart. Kurt knew that he desperately needed a boyfriend. He just hadn't met the right one yet… Perhaps he never would…

A shrill squeal wrenched him from his cynical thoughts. Tina clapped a hand to her mouth as Mercedes chastised her playfully, swatting her arm and whispering in a secretive, hushed tone, "Tina, no drooling over random, albeit hot, boys."

Tina countered, "But just look at him!" She pointed very obviously. Mercedes grabbed Tina's outstretched finger and reminded her teasingly, "Tina, no pointing! It's rude."

"But I mean… damn." Tina drawled in a soft, mesmerized tone.

"Hills, Tina…" Mercedes let out an exasperated sigh before coyly returning her gaze to the subject of their conversation. "…but I've got to admit, you're right. Hot _damn_." The suddenly moony-eyed girls were shamelessly ogling someone, and Kurt finally decided to see for himself just who it was.

Kurt's eyes followed the girl's embarrassingly blatant gazes to a boy of about 16, give or take, perched carefully atop a smooth boulder underneath the gently swaying branches of a willow tree. Kurt's jaw dropped straight to the ground. The boy was absolutely stunning. Glossy black curls sprung endearingly from his scalp. An adorable pair of flashy pink sunnies rested crookedly on his nose, shielding his hopefully beautiful eyes from the sun. His olive skin radiated perfection and looked incredibly soft to touch. A tiny bit of stubble speckled his striking jaw and a slight smile quirked his perfectly kissable lips upwards.

Then Kurt noticed the boy's absolutely outlandish clothing. Mystery boy was clad in a black and white checkered button down, which he had neatly tucked into a pair of bright green skinny jeans. Completing the obscenely ridiculous ensemble was a bright orange bowtie.

Kurt's inner fashionista was writhing on the floor, retching and dying a slow painful death, but Kurt's heart was performing backflips. Kurt felt an incredible need to rush over an introduce himself.

Kurt gulped audibly. He'd never felt so much for someone he didn't know. The boy exuded an easygoing, dapper air that made Kurt anxious to meet him.

The girls' obnoxious giggling grabbed him from his day dreaming. They were smirking at him and waggling their eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, god Mercedes, Tina, stop it. You two look absurd." Kurt's cheeks were stained with a blush, very contrasting to his pearly white skin.

"Oh come on Kurt, wipe away that drool and wake up! We saw you eyeing up hot pants over there." She nodded her head in the boy's direction.

Kurt instinctively wiped his mouth, and glared at the girls when he came up empty. They burst into even more raucous giggles. "God, you too, shut up! You're making me embarrassed to be with you." He looked down uncomfortably, the blush intensifying, before removing his hands from their grasps and shoving them in the pockets of his stylish peacoat.

"Don't get your panties in a twist!" Mercedes sassed. Kurt looked at her pointedly. "Fine, whatever, boxers," she corrected herself. "Look, Kurt, we're sorry, but truth is, that boy is a delicious piece of gay-friendly eye candy and you should snap him up!"

Kurt was about to retort with an equally sassy comeback before something stopped him. "What do you mean, 'gay-friendly'?" Kurt narrowed his eyes incredulously.

Mercedes smirk only grew as she said, "White boy, my gaydar was going nuts over that boy when I first caught sight of those jeans. Believe me; he's playin' for your team."

Kurt balked, riled up by the stereotype of that comment, when he caught sight of the god-awful pants once more. "Fine…" he conceded. "Gaydar wins."

Mercedes had the audacity to look away, all self-satisfied and what not.

Tina jumped in then, looking left out and pouty for a second before delving deep into the juiciness. "Please Kurt? Please go talk to him?"

Kurt attempted to feign a scandalized gawk, but failed miserably, looking mostly just sad as he turned to Tina. "Why would I go talk to him? I'm perfectly fine with the friends I have now."

Tina looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Kurt, you're so freaking lonely all the time. Don't think we don't notice it. Everyone knows how sad you are. We just want you to be happy. You need a boyfriend"

Mercedes whispered loudly on the other side, "Meaning you need to get laid. You, white boy, are hella' tense."

Kurt shot a glare at his best friend who was smiling innocently, before giving in, sighing, and shoulders slumping. "Fine. I'm a lonely, pessimistic gay teen who just wants to find love in this world." He grimaced at the cheesiness as he admitted it aloud.

"So go out there and have a little fun! You never know what'll happen. Live a little for once. You have to put yourself out there if you want to find somebody." Tina smiled reassuringly up at him. Mercedes nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling, eyebrow raised suggestively.

Kurt chose to ignore Mercedes and mulled over what Tina said for a little, and then… "You know what? I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna talk to him." He smiled mischievously. "And I can kick-start the conversation with a long list of fashion instructions. That boy's wardrobe needs a complete overhaul."

The girls burst into laughter again pushed him gently in the direction of the willow tree. "Go get him tiger." Mercedes laughed. Kurt did a hilarious impression of a roaring tiger that ended up looking like a yawning baby kitten, before his besties ushered him onward.

Kurt expected to chat the boy up a bit. He would either be pleased or disgusted by the boy's personality, and if everything went smoothly, he might get a number. Kurt's insides bubbled with excitement. For some reason, he had this feeling that his life was about to seriously change…


End file.
